Eclipse: A Vampire Tale
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: In a world where vampires raid, humans hide, in the darkness and bats in the sky. Sora is a vampire and one day finds a human girl about to be bitten by his main Nemesis, when he saves her will he keep her? Or just leave her in the cold? SoraxKairi
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Kingdom Hears or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Masumi and Rider, Kokoro, also Hiro and Hiroshi because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ In a world where vampires raid, humans hide, in the darkness and bats in the sky. Sora is a vampire and one day finds a human girl about to be bitten by his main Nemesis, when he saves her will he keep her? Or just leave her in the cold? SoraxKairi  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italic words and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: 'She wouldn't dare.' Sora thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter One:**_

_Her Fate  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

It was a dark night, the mist was cold but thick. A little girl of the age of five slept in her room soundly, it had to be around the 1800's. The little girl had dark auburn colored hair, cream skin, and ocean colored blue eyes that could not be seen due to she was sleep. Her lithe form was under the sheets. A man with silver hair, tan colored skin, dark golden eyes snuck into the night, he walked to a room. He could see a woman, she was pale, her hair long and dark auburn, she was sweating and shaking violent. She was in a deep trance, she had been that way for days. The man had a smirk on his lips as he walked closer to the bed, the smell of blood was on his hands due to the fact he killed the husband of the beautiful woman. With his non blood covered hand he caressed the woman's cheek, he had been waiting for this moment. This woman, she was special. Her heart was pure though her body wasn't, her blood tasted of sweet nectar, which is unusual for some human woman, it was a rare taste of blood. He took in her intoxicating raspberry scent, he placed fierce kisses on her neck, he let his fang touch her skin before breaking it. He wanted the woman to be his mistress. The young girl of the woman knew he was here again, he would come to see his mother every night and she could sense him. She got up from her bed and sneakily went to the room, she peeked at the crack door to see her mother now standing in the arms of the silver haired vampire, he was taking in his mother's scent and form, running his hands around her body and cupping her breast.

"Little girl, Kairi, is the name. You'll be just like your mother, won't you?" Said the vampire who took his eyes off his prey and to the little girl. Kairi's eyes watered, she was afraid.

"Go away! Don't touch my mommy!" Kairi cried as the man frowned.

He realized that in this state his soon-to-be mistress would die, and before he could do anything her body fell, cold, and dead on the floor. Xemnas was angry, Xemnas was the leading of a Organization of Vampires. He looked at Kairi and smirked, if he had took her in and wait till she had gotten older, he knew that he'd have something twice as better. Kairi would be more beautiful as he could see, she would be a virgin, simply pure heart, soul, and body wise. Kairi ran away, she could tell from the look of evil in the vampire's eyes, she wasn't safe. She ran outside and looked around the dark forest that surrounded her home, she saw her father's dead body. She began to cry, she was panicking. Her life was over. She just knew it. At that moment she was surrounded by darkness, a cloak was draped over her. A boy with spiky brown hair, fangs on the corner of his lips, pale but cream colored skin, a blue eyes that matched the morning sky. He was her savior. She looked at him curiously, she wrapped her arms around his leg. The boy, had to be fourteen in her eyes, but he was way more then that in vampire years.

"Are you going to save me?" Kairi asked.

The boy looked down at her with a smile on his face, "Of course. I'm Sora." Sora told Kairi who smiled at him.

"I'm Kairi, the man killed my mother and father." Kairi looked down at the ground, tears threatening to fall. Sora frowned as he looked ahead to see Xemnas figure come out of the shadows the boy raised his hand as a keyblade came forth in his hand.

"Xemnas, you shall pay." Sora moved Kairi out the way, she was behind him as he ran to Xemnas ready to attack.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned. Yay cliffy.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Kingdom Hears or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Masumi and Rider, Kokoro, also Hiro and Hiroshi because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ In a world where vampires raid, humans hide, in the darkness and bats in the sky. Sora is a vampire and one day finds a human girl about to be bitten by his main Nemesis, when he saves her will he keep her? Or just leave her in the cold? SoraxKairi  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italic words and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: 'She wouldn't dare.' Sora thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Under My Skin  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

"I am going to kill you!" Xemnas lunged himself at them, angry that she had chosen his enemy over him. He was going to kill her, torture her, he vowed, once he gets his hands on her.

Sora picked the girl up easily with one of his arm and swung around so he was behind Xemnas. Without another thought, his keyblade, which appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden, lash Xemnas's back.

Xemnas gave a roar and turned around, but only to find air. Sora was already gone again, standing a couple of yards behind him.

"Over here!" Sora called out, his voice childish and teasing.

"One more time, give her to me," Xemnas yelled.

Sora look up at the sky, the orange red sky signal the rising of the sun. "You seem to have lost your sense, Xemnas. Look, the sun is rising."

Xemnas growled, his eyes blazing with vengeance, "I will come for her, on her 18th birthday, I swear I will." With that he disappeared.

"I will make sure she lives not past that age," Sora reply softly, as the sun appear in the horizon, and he winced. He had been out in the sun all day yesterday, and though he could stand the light of the sun, unlike other vampires, he could only stand so much before the sun began to drain his energy.

"You are lucky," Sora told the little girl in his arms, who was still staring up at him strangely. "You will have one more day to live, so enjoy it as best as you can, I am sorry little one."

**&**

Kairi look at the sleeping vampire beside her. He was an old one even though he looked young, she thought, as she frowned. She knelt in front of him so their faces were nearly touching and examined him. He had stop breathing once the sun had shine its rays down on the earth. She wanted to go out, but she didn't want to leave the safety of the cave and him. She felt safe by his side. She didn't want to go back to her village, she realized. Her mommy and papa, to her knowledge, were in heaven now, protected. They would be watching over her now, just like how her grandmother had watch over her too when her grandmother had gone to heaven.

Did dead mean the same thing as heaven? Kairi frowned as she brought her right hand up to touch his cheek. It was cold, but she didn't move back. She couldn't see very well in the dark, but he was pale. Just like her grandmother was when she had sneak in to see where her grandmother had lain before her parents had buried her.

He was her hero, she thought, as she smiled. Her hero, her very own hero, just like in the stories her mommy had told her. And he would be her hero. Without thinking, she yawned, and then set both her hands on his chest. Her head followed, and a moment later, she was asleep with him, but it wasn't the deathly sleep that he slept.

**&**

Sora awakened, knowing the girl was next to him. She should have run, he thought. After all, he had slept like the dead, and he knew a lot of people who would have run off at the sight of him. He slept like the dead; in fact he is the dead. She should have run also, that way he wouldn't have to kill her. Who knew what cruel ideas Xemnas had for her once she was captured, and he didn't want her suffering by the hands of his nemesis. He was amazed at how much the world had change, but how little human kind had change. He wanted to stretch, to go out and feed. He had not feed for a while now, and he needed to feed if he was going to kill the girl beside him. But he didn't rouse from fear of waking her up. She was sleeping just like a baby; her steady breathing was the only noise heard in the quiet cave he had found a couple of miles away from the village. He would have to go back and burn the whole village. It would cease to exist; no one would care for the villagers for the village was a small one and those who live in it knew only each other and naught of the outside world.

The girl yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "You are awake."

Sora didn't answer, he merely smiled at the girl. He got up himself. He was going to have to kill her, he reminded himself.

"I hungry." She complained as she stood up when he stood up. "Are we go back to eat?"

Sora stared down at the little girl before him and closed his eyes. He did not want to start caring for her! He didn't want her, and just as soon as he was done filling his own hunger, he was going to kill her.

He went to the entrance of the cave, looking around for any danger.

Sensing none, he was about to go back to get the girl when she appeared at his feet. She moved so quietly, he didn't even sense her, he thought. This was a strange girl…a very strange girl indeed. She wasn't crying, wasn't trembling, wasn't acting like any mere mortal would in her situation, and to top it all, she was only five years, to be exact. How could she not be mourning for her loss?

"That way," she pointed, quite opposite from her village. "That where my mommy and my papa come from."

Sora didn't comment. His mind was eating him alive, he didn't want to kill her but he had to. She couldn't possibly remember, he thought. She must have been quite young, probably just a little baby…

He picked her up, and she snuggled close to him, burying her face into his chest to keep out the coldness.

Sora managed to chuckle, this girl was so kind to him even though he was a stranger and she didn't know what he was capable of. She was going to die, a very easy death by his hands, or a slow and torturous death by his enemy's hands. He preferred his way, quick and gentle, that way; she won't feel a single thing.

It didn't take him long to reach another small village, this time, a little bit bigger than Kairi's village. It was a lot bigger, but a lot filthier too, he wrinkle his nose in distaste as he smell the foul scent of alcohol blended in with blood and days and days of unbath men, women and children.

Kairi, on the other hand, was oblivious to it all but the feeling of being safe and loved in his arms.

He could leave her here, he thought, as he took a look around

"Stay here." Sora told Kairi quietly, softly, as he set her on the ground next to a couple of houses.

"Where are you going?" Kaiei look up at him, trustingly as she tried to read his mind.

Sora couldn't help but smile when he felt the tug in his mind, but he managed to block his thoughts from her. "No where. Stay here, and do not go anywhere all right?"

Kairi nodded, already knowing he was going to leave her. But she didn't want him to leave, she thought. She wanted to stay with him. She stayed right where she was though because she didn't want to injure him.

But just as soon as he left, she twirled around to look in the darkness. They were there, more like Xemnas she could feel them, could smell them, and she hated it. She took a step back, wanting to call out to Sora, but he had left her. He might already be gone already.

"N'one vill miss her," one of the guy said to the other.

"And zat guy zust drop her off like she waz nothing to him." The other guy laughed.

"Daughterz dun mean much these days."

"I vant ze first zip."

"Go , but if she growz up, she might becomez of uze to uz, do not drink her dry yet."

Kairi didn't answer; she just stood there and took a step back as they came at her. She stood, ready to fight, and when one jump on her, she move back suddenly, with amazing speed for such a little girl, surprising the two vampires.

"Get her, ye damn fool! She iz only a little girl!"

"Ye get her then!" the other yelled back at his partner as he lunged for her again.

This time, Kairi had nowhere to run. But she didn't need too. She wanted to see mommy and daddy. She want to see them smiling at her, and she wanted to go to heaven. They would take her there, she realized. They would, and she wanted to see them so badly and tell them about the bad guys, and then how Sora had come to her rescue.

A dark figure appeared out of nowhere and Kairi didn't know whether to be happy or angry at Sora showing up. He didn't want her, so why did he come to rescue her?

Without really having to use any strength at all, Sora snapped the vampire that was lunging for Kairi first without any problem. His head fell back as his body laid limb, giving sign that he was already dead. Sora threw his body away, angry enough already that they were willing to kill a girl without any home. The other vampire came at Sora's back, but he was prepared and ducked. He grabbed the vampire by the stomach and heaved his body towards a tree. He would have easily summoned his keyblade and stab them through the heart, but they were weaklings compare to him, and he killed them easily without breathing a sweat.

Kairi stood there unblinking, unmoving. And then, without realizing it, she turned and ran.

"Kairi!" Sora called out to her, forcing her to stop, but she didn't listen to his voice and instead ran on.

She was really fast, Sora could give her that, but he was faster, and within minutes, he caught her up in his arms, feeling her shoulders trembling.

And he was going to kill her, Sora thought bitterly as he finally witness Kairi's hard barrier breaking down, and she started to cry.

What was he suppose to do with her? Sora thought as he glanced back at the village. He was going to leave her, but the other half of him was hoping she would cry out for him to not leave her, but she didn't. Instead she just stood there and watch him took off. Then he had sense vampire presence, and though as much as he hated to admit it, he feared for her and came running back, only to find her ready to die without a fight.

The vampires, he thought. He could train her, make her strong and during the day she can go out and kill the ones that were disobeying the laws. She could seek out the wrongs; kill the ones who were ruthless. She was strong, he knew that already. After all, he wasn't able to read her mind when she didn't want him too. It made him wonder, just whose daughter she really is, and how she managed to survive it all because she was weird from the rest of the villagers.

With his final decision made, he walked off into the night, carrying the crying little girl in his arms. Her crying ceased as he took her with him to his lair once again, to train.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned. Yay cliffy.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Kingdom Hears or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Masumi and Rider, Kokoro, also Hiro and Hiroshi because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ In a world where vampires raid, humans hide, in the darkness and bats in the sky. Sora is a vampire and one day finds a human girl about to be bitten by his main Nemesis, when he saves her will he keep her? Or just leave her in the cold? SoraxKairi  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italic words and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: 'She wouldn't dare.' Sora thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

**_OMG! I am so sorry it took my like.... An eternity to do another chapter. I'M REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLY sorry! But hey I'm a teenager and I gotta life I gotta keep up with too.  
_**

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Three:**_

_Japan: 1929: One Five _

_Part I_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

"You're not concentrating hard enough!" Sora's semi-harsh voice interrupted Kairi's train of thoughts.

"Oh shut up!" Kairi countered as she waited, crouch low for Sora to come at her again with his sword.

"Study your opponent, feel what he feels, study his reaction and the way he moves. His eyes will most likely predict which way he will first attack, look at his eyes."

"I can't look at your eyes!" Kairi argued. "It is too dark in here, and I can't see a single thing! Why do we not do this out in the daylight like we use to!"

"Because I can not stand the daylight!" Sora answered, his anger already beginning to show, but he kept it well hidden.

"You did when I was little!" Kairi shot back.

"That was because you were not use to the darkness yet."

"Well, I am now, so we go back into the daylight. I can train better that way."

Sora rolled his eyes. She was getting more and more demanding now that she was older. She was different, way too different from the girl that he had rescued 11 years ago. He'd prefer the quieter side of her rather than the loud and obnoxious side she was giving him now.

"You don't wish to train today, fine." Sora told her as his sword disappeared into the palm of his hand.

"Yes!" Kairi's eyes lit up. "Can we go out then?"

"No." Sora reply curtly.

"Why not? I want to—"

"You can go, I need to get some sleep."

Kairi stared at Sora's back as he exited out of the big cave they were practicing in. It was his basement though, not a cave, even though it did look like a cave.

She was angry with him. He was supposed to keep her safe. She wanted him to keep her safe! But he knew, as well as she did, that she was able to take care of herself, so he was not worried about her. She wanted him to be worried, damnit! Was she not pretty enough for him?

With that last thought in mind, Kairi twirled around and threw her many different daggers, three in total, for now anyway, to a dummy figure behind her. It hit right in the middle, where the heart is. **Right on the spot too**! She thought angrily as she went to pull the daggers off the dummy. If only it was Sora she was doing it too, she thought as she opened her mind to him.

**I heard that, Sora answered in his sleep.**

Kairi closed her thoughts to him once more as she took her cloak and covered herself from head to toe. It was fine with her that he wanted to sleep and then spend his nights away from her while she was sleeping. But she wasn't. She knew where he went, and he always went to the same girl each night. Kairi struggled to contain the jealousy in her. She would love to throw her daggers at the girl's heart.

**Where are you going**? Sora questioned her in his sleep.

**Go to sleep**, Kairi ordered Sora. She didn't feel like talking to him now.

**Don't get yourself into too much trouble now—**

"Oh just be quiet." She said, loud enough for Sora to hear, and then she slammed the door shut.

(-)

People avoided her wherever she went. Kairi didn't know whether she should be thankful for it or not, but after 11 years of Sora being the only one she could depend on for food and shelter, she didn't want anyone else taking his place. After all, she was so use to being with him, listening to his voice, soft, smooth, alluring, talking to her when she awoke screaming from her nightmares; she wanted him to be near, to hold her body when the night air was cold and there were no blankets to cover her; she wanted… she wanted…

"Ah, hell!" She told herself out loud. She was only 15, quite young to be thinking herself in love with him. It was probably a natural thing, she knew. After all, the fairy tale stories her mother read to her when she was young were still stuck in her brain. She had always wanted a hero, someone who would rescue her one day; someone that she could fall in love with and live happily ever after. And Sora is that hero, a voice said. Of course he was, but she was still too young yet. Still, it seem her love only grew as she grew. And pretty soon, she'll be way too old, she thought.

With an irritated sigh, she stopped at a small restaurant. Barely a restaurant, like those fancy ones inside a big house, but the ones outside, in the open with only a covering on the top. It was okay, on sunny days, but on windy days, it would probably lack customers. Like a day like today, Kairi thought as she seated herself in one of the corners, leaning her back against one of the poles that kept the place up.

"Are you not too young?" her waiter came up, not bothering to take her order, but instead to question her.

"I want some dried meat and a cup of water only," Kairi ignored the waiter's question.

"You are, but a kid. Where will you have the money to pay?"

"Do you want money or not? You have food, I have money." Kairi demanded.

"Show me."

Kairi was already angry enough. She took out two xiens and with her middle finger and thumb, shot them towards the desk at the front. It hit two seconds later without making a sound. "There. Now give me my food."

"The money is stuck, it is useless—"

"I will get my food or—" Kairi let her hands fall to the dagger at her side. She knew she was being mean, she knew, but she didn't care. If the waiter wanted to test her, then maybe she can relieve some of her stress on him.

"I no like trouble." The waiter's brow shot together. "But I no like to be threaten. I have need of good hands and a girl. You be perfect for the job."

"Hell no." Kairi growled.

"Very well, I will beat you black and blue." The waiter nodded, and Kairi found herself surrounded by five large man. All of them had no clothes waist up. They were wearing a small armor plate only to cover their naked chest and they were all muscles, not an inch of fat anywhere. Even their necks were bulging with muscles. At the waist of her enemies were merely kids swords, compare to hers. And they probably handle it like kids too, she thought as she grinned. Here was good exercise. Here was a way to get her anger out.

"You guys should know better than to attack a young an innocent girl like me," Kairi said as she stood up. She lifted her right hand to her left waist and clasped her hand around the handle of her keyblade. She drew it out slowly, loving the reaction of her enemies as they saw what she was drawing out from her hand. They didn't know she carried a keyblade. That was good. She always wanted the advantage when in battle, and she was willing to use whatever method available to have the surprise attack first.

"Nice sword you got there, girl, but do you know how to use it?" one of the taller guys smirk at her. He had red spiky hair and bright emerald green eyes,

"I know, it's a Oathkeeper, one of the earliest keyblades. I am sure you guys know already, that it is a straight keyblade. Almost… a thousand years old, this blade."

"How did you get it?" the waiter look at her, surprised. "It is only for the three knights."

"Maybe I am one," Kairi shrug her shoulders. "Or maybe I killed one…"

"Give me that sword." One of the five guys surrounding her told her.

"Come and get it then," Kairi smiled, adrenaline pumping through her. "Do you want to do it inside here where we could ruin your boss's place? Or shall we go out into a more…open area?"

"Get out! If you guys ruin my place, I will take away your paycheck for five months."

All of them stepped outside with Kairi following, already judging the outcome of the battle. They were all really strong, but compare to a vampire's strength, they were weaklings, and Kairi had beaten a lot of good vampires in her time with just her human strength alone, well…maybe a little help now and then from Sora when she was fighting the more older ones, but still, she beat them nevertheless.

They went out, about a mile from the restaurant with Kairi in the lead. She didn't have to turn around to see if they were going to attack her. She would have heard their footsteps no matter how quiet they were. They were pretty honorable guys, she thought as she grinned. It was going to be fun killing them. She continued on her way until they reached a wide space with barely any trees, just sand and rocks.

"You should pray first before we began," one guy told her.

"I think you guys need to be the ones praying," Kairi told them without looking at them. She was looking around, concentrating on the area and whether there was any people nearby and also how much damage her attacks could cause.

The five large men got into their position, surrounding her while Kairi only shook her head.

"What? You don't wish to fight anymore?" one guy announced at her shaking head.

"No, I was just shaking because you guys are dummies."

"What?" One guy stepped forward.

"That is right," Kairi grinned as she rushed forward, her first attack taking the guy by surprised. She had the strength of ten men and she knew it. For some reason, she didn't want to kill the men. Her only choice then, was to knock them out cold. She knew just the right place to hit them. "Watch out, Luxord!" One of the five guys shouted at their friend, but Kairi was quick and fast and she hit Luxord's neck, one of the nerve points. Terri fell to the ground immediately.

"Luxord?" One guy rushed forward without realizing it and Kairi hit him right in the shoulder near his chest, another nerve point she learned from Sora. The guy didn't faint, but Kairi wasn't planning on having him fainted. She planned on him freeze instead, and freeze he did.

"Hey!" The others rushed at her and she put her keyblade away and decided to bruise their egos instead. They were strong men, but their nerve points were like any other humans were and so they were easy to freeze.

Before the fun began, it was over and Kairi was standing in front of them with four guys standing, unable to move at all.

"What did you do to us?" one guy shouted.

"For fighters, you don't seemed to comprehend what happened," Kairi told them.

"We are only fighters, not some…yoga people." said the red head.

"Yes, I agree," Kairi smiled. "That is why you should learn other different types of fighting skills to improve yours. You guys will be unable to move for about two days. If you are strong, maybe one day, but if you are weak, only two days the least," she thought out loud, "of course, unless your friend, Luxord wakes up and knows where to hit."

"Kid, unfreeze us immediately!"

"We underestimated her, boss," one guy grumbled.

"Shut up, we didn't." the boss yelled back.

"Sayoonara!" Kairi saluted them as she jumped into the sky. "Have fun."

"Damnit, kid, get back here!" the boss shouted, unable to move at all.

"We're stuck…" the boss' comrades groaned.

"Shut up," the boss commanded. "We better not get this out. The Famous Five defeated by a mere kid, do you know what that will do to our reputation!"

"Yup, and a mere kid is a girl too."

"Yeah boss, we do know," one guy muttered.

"What would our original boss say?"

"We'll probably get fired."

"Good, I was damn tired of his ordering about anyway."

And then the four burst out laughing.


End file.
